Confidence
by Morgaine's Shadow
Summary: Fred and George pull another of their famous pranks. fluff. for the HPFF One-Word Theme challenge created by MaggieCC.


As neon purple smoke filled the Transfiguration classroom and the sixth-year students began to cough, shriek, and create general mayhem, Fred and George Weasley stood on top of their table, wearing annoyingly identical smiles. "Please do not panic! We,—"

"—the honorable—"

"—and renowned—"

"—creators of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,—"

"—are merely demonstrating—"

"—one of our new products!" George finished the introduction with a dramatic gesture. It was quite pointless, however, as no one could see past the brightly colored smoke filling the classroom. He continued: "Many of you may have noticed that people do not often share your opinion of them."

"It's a shame really, so we decided to lend our assistance." The smoke was clearing, and many students were beginning to notice the effects of the product. They laughed and pointed at one another as Fred continued the demonstration. "We have taken a common accusation and revealed those individuals who fit the description."

George pulled a Hufflepuff boy from the throng and pointed to his face. Across his face was tattooed in bright purple lettering the word "wanker." "This reveals that in the past twenty four hour this boy—"

"—has enjoyed—"

"—a good,—"

"—long,—"

"WEASLEY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE?"

Moments later, Minerva McGonagall was dragging the Weasley twins (rather unfairly, they thought) by their ears to her office. She was in such a rage that she could not speak, though she was shaking with anger.

When the group had reached McGonagall's office she threw the twins into chairs and sat down angrily. In a moment she was on her feet again. "How _dare_ you pull a stunt like that in my classroom?! You are mere _months_ away from becoming adults and yet you have to be watched like toddlers! I leave the room for one minute and when I return half the class has been humiliated beyond all imagination! I have half a mind—well, more, actually—to repot you straight to Dumbledore! This kind of thing cannot go on—especially when Hogwarts is entertaining guests! You're lucky none of the other students were in the room, because if you had done this to them we can say goodbye to helpful alliances! Of all the nerve…If you ever do anything of this sort again, I'll…I'll…" but she sat down again, seeming to be beyond words.

Not abashed in the least, Fred jumped up and put his hand over his heart. "How can you say such things, Professor?"

George followed his lead. "You wound us with your harsh words! We were merely bringing levity to what promised to be a dull, uneventful day."

"Exactly!" agreed Fred. "We only want to improve and brighten our fellow students' lives. We wouldn't dream of doing anything to interrupt the sacred process of education." The twins flashed identical winning smiles.

"Besides, Professor," George lamented, "If you continue to oppress our talents like this, you might as well kick us out of school altogether. Our self-esteem has already been damaged…" He contorted his face into a look of utmost misery to illustrate his point.

Fred clasped his hands in front of him as if in prayer. "Please, do not oppress out talents, our love of theatrics, our confidence."

At this McGonagall lifted her head out of her hands and stared incredulously at the Weasley twins. "_Confidence_? Your excuse for this behavior is _confidence_? I would be glad to see your _confidence_ dropped down a notch! She sighed, and put her head back in her hands. "I want to see you both in detention at 8:00 next Monday night—_no exceptions_! Now get back to class. And don't even _think_ about pulling another prank!"

At her words Fred and George eagerly left the office, exchanging high fives once they were in the corridor. "Good one, Fred," George chuckled. "_Confidence_…"

"Ah, dear brother, but you cannot deny that it is true…" Fred put his arm around his brother's shoulders and they continued down the hall, already planning their next demonstration.


End file.
